Ménage à Quatre
by HotCrestFanfics
Summary: A house of four. Robin just living a happy life. A life of himself and his three wives. Requested MUxLucinaxNoirexSevera lemons. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, hey, party people! As you all know, I had some PC problems a little while ago and as such, some fics I had written were burned to the digital ground. This just so happened to be one of them. A request to do a fic involving Robin and his three wives of Lucina, Severa, and Noire doing "kinky stuff". I had to wrack my brain around what entails "kinky" so I decided to give it a whirl. I decided to give each girl their own chapter because I couldn't find a good way to make them flow very well if they were all done in one go, so I hope that's acceptable. So to that special someone who requested it, and they know who they are, I hope you enjoy and forgive me for this LONG overdue fic!**

* * *

 **The New Throne**

"So, what do you say, Robin? Will you come with me to see Mother and Father tonight?" Lucina asked as she stared into her husband's contemplative eyes across the table. For as long as the tactician and princess have been in their special relationship, both knew that the King and Queen of the realm were less than pleased with Robin's polygamous relationship with not one, not two, but _three_ women. And not just any women; all of them the future offspring of the Shepherds.

It wasn't as if the act was taboo in Ylisse, quite the opposite, but it was still a morally shaky ground to tread. Chrom was especially upset because he felt as if his daughter would not get the love she rightfully deserved if two other women were equally viable mates for his best friend. Nevertheless, he eventually relented to the idea. He relented, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I... don't quite know if the fire has been fully extinguished between your father and me, Lucy." The tactician sighed, biting his knuckle at what he could only think Chrom would say after two whole years of marriage and not a word spoken between them.

"I understand your concerns, love. Believe me, I do. But eventually we will have to reestablish our relationship with them and it might as well be tonight."

"Still... I think we should just give it a bit more time. I still haven't even gotten over how Tharja reacted when Noire and I told her about our arrangements. Remember the burning rash? I know I certainly won't forget..." Robin shivered at the mere memory of it all. Thank goodness for Noire's knowledge in the dark arts, or he would probably still be having trouble moving any part of his body.

Lucina cringed at the memory as well. It was utterly horrifying if one were to put it generously. Still, the circumstances were different. Tharja was a psychopathic stalker with a crush, but her parents were good natured. They owe Robin their lives on more than one occasion and to be fair, Lucina was the one who came up with the idea of a multiple party marriage from the start.

Regardless of who started what, what's done is done, and everyone had to live with it. Robin was adamant and quite clear that he was going nowhere tonight, but Lucina would stop at absolutely nothing to make sure we was going to be there. It was the only time they would have to see them for another long period of time, and although Lucina would go alone, she wanted Robin to finally bury this hatchet for good and all.

Rising up from the table, Lucina knew in her head what she could do to make Robin say yes to anything. Slowly, she walked over to the other side of the table. One hand went up to her sleek, blue hair, twirling it around her finger while the other was gracefully dragging itself along the fine wood of the table. Robin watched her move to him, a sight that made his heart flutter. The sensation of the princesses warm fingers trailing up the back of his hand then gliding across the fabric of his coat as it traveled up his arm made his eyes open somewhat wider.

Snaking her hands around his neck and down the front of his shirt to his chest, she whispered very quietly into his ear, "I'll make a deal with you. We can play that game you love so much right now, and in exchange, you come with me to see my parents tonight."

Robin swallowed hard at the offer he was given. she KNEW how much he loved that game, and to use it as leverage like this? It was unfair! It was shameful! It was... it was a really good offer that he didn't want to refuse. Then again, he still didn't like the idea of being skewered on Falchion's tip...

"Can we play it again tonight after we see your parents?" He bargained.

"The offer stands. Going once."

"I dunno. Severa and Noire are due home any minute."

"Going twice..."

"You realize how cruel it is to use that against me, right?"

"Going... Goiiing..."

"Fine! You win. We'll have a round and... then we'll go see your parents..." He sighed in defeat. Lucina smiled proudly and kissed the man on his cheek then ran up the stairs to their bedroom to get prepared for their game. The tactician rubbed his temples at the thought of how Chrom and Lucina's mother would react after years of silence from the two. Every thought kept driving into some negative outcome where he'd end up at the business end of some sort of sharp or blunt instrument.

"Oh Robin~!" Lucina beckoned from the bedroom. Robin tore himself away from the bad thoughts and began trudging up the stairs. At the very least, their game would take his mind off of these thoughts, if only for a few minutes.

Once he reached the bedroom door, he slowly pushed it open to see his wife dressed in stereotypical royal regalia. And _only_ the regalia. Baring the crown, scepter and large flowing cape, she was completely nude, sitting at the edge of their bed, legs crossed with dignity and poise and hands folded across her lap while holding onto the extravagant bejeweled rod.

"Ah! Splendid, I see the new throne has arrived!" Lucina boisterously stated. This was all part of their game, and if the situation were different, Robin would have found it charming in the usual way.

"Hm, but what is this? 'Twould appear my new throne has come with unnecessary bindings." The princess stood from the bed and examined Robin's figure, picking at parts of his outfit.

"This simply will not do." She quickly dropped her scepter with an audible _*thunk*_ and forcefully pulled of the tactician's black coat."This must go." She stated, tossing the hefty garment off to the side.

Then she gripped the hem of his beige shirt and pulled it up and over his head. "No need for this."

Despite his insistence on trying to maintain a brooding demeanor, this was one of his more favored parts of the game. Lucina wrapped her arms around his midsection, pressing her ample breasts against his bare back. Letting her weight take him, Robin leaned forward onto the edge of the bed while her hands continued downward to the two belt straps of his trousers. Each hand expertly unhooked the leather straps, letting the large belt fall to the floor and allowing his roomy pants to allow gravity to take them.

In nothing but his smallclothes, Lucina forced the man onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. With both hands planted triumphantly at her hips, she lifted one foot up and pressed it against the bulge hidden behind his last bastion of clothing. "Oh my. Such a wonderful throne. Truly it is fit for a queen." Gripping the edge of the garment with her toes, Lucina pulled Robin's smallclothes free from him and tossed them away without breaking her stature in the slightest.

With her 'throne' free of it's unnecessary bindings, the queen approached diligently, straddling the man's hips and hugging onto her seat with her warm inner thighs. Robin bit his lower lip, eyes wide and twitchy from the sheer anticipation and the heavy contact his queen was making with his manhood. Rather than take her place immediately, Lucina teased at the object of her attention, vigorously rubbing her moistening slit against the hot skin of her throne. The subtle pulses coursing throughout it and against her closed folds brought a devilish grin to the queen's face. This in particular was her favorite part of the game. She then inched herself forward and changed her position, placing her back at the face of her throne, leaving him only the view of her flowing red cape contrasting against her silky cobalt hair draping overtop of it.

Lifting her hips up just a bit, Lucina teased the tip of her throne by lightly letting it sink within her ever so slightly before lifting herself up and robbing it of her royal insides. She traced a single finger along the hardened shaft of it and once again descended upon it, allowing only for the tip to be engulfed by her queenly opening. Gyrating her hips in little circles, she looked back at the pained expression on Robin's face with utter delight.

"Tell me, who does this magnificent throne belong to?"

"Y-You!" Robin strained.

"Whooo?" The queen began withdrawing once again. "I want to hear complete and total surrender from you. I want you to relinquish your very earnest being to me and call to the highest heavens that the Gods can hear your every word. Now, I ask you again, peasant: Who does this magnificent throne belong to!?" The queen grabbed hold of her seat and squeezed it firmly, her sharpened eyes locked onto it's previous owner.

"It belongs to the noble and radiant Queen Lucina!" He moaned roughly. "Take pity upon me, Your Grace, and please find it within yourself to grant your throne the privilege of being beneath you and serve as your one and only post of power with which you reign from!"

Another satisfied smile stretched at Lucina's lips. She adored it when he said that line. It never got old, not once. Turning back to her prize, she finally lowered her hips onto her throne never stopping until she reached the very base. "Aaah. The perfect fit." She moaned.

Lucina wasted absolutely no time in being subtle or gentle with her approach. After the initial first descent, she quickly shifted gears and began plowing herself recklessly fast atop Robin's hips. When it came to sex, Lucina had a habit of being quite fast and in control. Because of her less active libido compared to her other wives, she was unfortunately quick to cum whenever they were in bed. To compensate, the cobalt queen's solution was to engage in quick, rabid fucks to try and even things out.

Robin gripped onto his queen's hips, trying to keep a grasp on something to anchor his mind as his cock was mercilessly consumed by his lover without rest. He loved how Lucina was nearly an expert at sex to the point where when they ever had an important event ahead, or even a quick moment alone, they could accomplish a satisfying round with no problem at all and still be fixed up in time for whatever they needed to be ready for.

The sound of bed springs straining against the abuse of Lucina's rapid-fire bouncing was the only thing that managed to drown out the lusty moans of both participants. Both of them were grateful they were currently alone, or they would probably have a complaint from Noire and Severa about the noise. Reveling in their privacy and unchained activity, both of them yelled and shouted to their heart's content.

"My queen, I cannot possibly hold out any longer!" Robin cried out as he felt his body tighten and readied itself for release.

"Fool! You will hold fast until your queen demands otherwise!" Lucina turned and shouted. She could feel her own early orgasm nearly at the edge and continued to ride atop her throne. She snaked a hand down between her legs and pinched at her clitoris with two fingers to speed things along. She had no intention of slowing down, so her choice was to speed her own release along.

Robin stood up from the bed, wrapping his arms about Lucina's stomach and resting his face against her back, covered by her extravagant cape. "I... I can't!"

"You WILL, dammit!" Lucina shouted back.

Sweat dripped from Robin's brow as he tried with everything he had to hold himself back. At the same time, Lucina's attention to her sensitive clit brought her just to the point of orgasm. Both of them tensed, their bodies arching forward ever so slightly as they both failed to maintain their endurance and came simultaneously. A frothy mess of see-through white dripped from their loins as they settled down from their spitfire sex session. Both panted with exhausted rather than content. It always felt like they ran an entire mile from their old days of training within the Shepherds every time they were in the bedroom.

Once she caught her breath and regained her composure, Lucina stood up on shaky legs, untying the cape from around her neck and removing her overly decorated crown. "So, a deal is a deal, yes?" She asked, turning to look at her exhausted husband. "Robin?"

When she had turned around, the man had fallen backwards back onto the bed with eyes closed.

"Robin!" Lucina shouted.

"I know, Lucina, a deal is a deal. We'll see your parents tonight, dear. Just... give me a few minutes..."

The princess rolled her eyes at her now asleep husband. This was nothing new to her, but having him fall asleep when they were nearly due to meet her parents for the first time in a while was still frustrating. Still, she took comfort in the fact that he was willing to even go this time. Picking up her scepter that she tossed away, Lucina arranged her garments within her wardrobe for them to be used another time and headed off to the washroom to clean herself up before tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transference**

"Gods, I hope this works..." A voice squeaked from within the library of the home of Ylisse's Grandmaster tactician.

Within the large hall of shelves and books, Noire was conducting what seemed like a dark ritual, a rare touch. Especially considering the woman who gave birth to her.

For the longest time, Noire had been studying day in and day out on how to possibly remove her dark persona from her conciousness. In the past, it was a part of her that came out when she wore a special talisman her mother had given her to steele her nerves on the battlefield. However, over time, the influence of the charm had bled into her true self, invoking it whenever she was upset, distressed, or generally aggravated. It was beginning to hamper her more gentle side when it came to innocent situations or words of other people who may have not even had the slightest intention to offend her.

Where it got out of control, however, was in the bedroom of all places. Whenever Noire and Robin made love, it always began as a heartfelt moment between the two. The feeling of wish-fulfillment in her heart of mutually sharing and expressing her love with her husband, and in turn recieving his own. Every single time they began to get very serious in their session, her darker personality would take control. Although her husband claimed to find the rougher activities enjoyable, her anger-filled persona all but made her numb to whatever pleasures she would ordinarilly feel in any given situation.

Today, she wanted it to be different. Robin was coming home after having finally cooled relations with Lucina's parents and had earned a well-paying advisory job at Chrom's side. Tonight, she wanted to congratulate Robin on his efforts, however, she wanted to make sure that for once she could mentally and physically share whatever moments would come about.

As of now, Noire sat by herself among all of the books withing her home's library after having poured over many books on how to suppress emotion. She recalled her mother trying some sort of enchanted scroll where the caster would inscribe the name of the emotion and place the scroll somewhere on their body. Instead, Noire decided to go the extra mile and completely rid herself of her other half temporarily.

Before her sat an open book, and a special glass bottle that sat within a special rune drawn upon an oak wood table.

With a deep breath, Noire began chanting the mysterious foreign incantation within the book before her. A few small bolts of energy flashed from within the pages, striking at the timid woman's chest. She incurred no harm from what was happening and continued reciting the dark words, intensifying the ferocity of the crackling bolts. Once she had spoken the final words of the spell, she felt a sharp pain in her chest as the energy that licked at her body tore free what appeared to be a glowing orb of pure concentrated emotion. Noire took a moment to catch her breath and rubbed a hand across her chest to make sure she hadn't been physically damaged from such an act.

Carefully, Noire removed the small cork from the bottle behind the book and was able to use her innate magical ability to guide the pulsing crimson orb into it's glass prison. A sigh of relief passed her lips after confirming the success of her trial. Taking the bottle in her hand, she looked upon the physical embodiment of what she called "Dark Noire." The little red orb was no bigger than a ripe orange. Curiously, as if sensing it's removal from it's home, the orb plinked against the glass walls of its confinement, desperately trying to return to where it belonged. It was quite a sight. Something that warranted further study perhaps. For now, Noire decided to keep this troublesome fragment of herself out of sight and out of mind. She walked to one of the shelves of the library and placed the bottle at the top corner of one that was located at the back of the room where no one would bother to find it.

-x-

Later that afternoon, Robin returned home with Lucina wrapped around his arm and a big smile on his face.

"Welcome home!" Severa and Noire greeted simultaneously to their partners. Everyone shared a warm hug and smooch from each other as they usually did when someone arrived back at their house.

"So how'd it go? Did Chrom threaten to cut anything off?" Severa snarked as she returned to her seat on a chair next to the fireplace with a book she was currently reading.

"Oh, you know, just my balls. But only if I ever happen to break Lucina's heart." Robin chuckled. "Other than that, we'll be on good terms from now on."

"That's great news." Noire chimed in. "If only Mother could have been as civil..." Robin nodded in agreement. He was STILL bitter about that rash hex.

The tactician and princess stepped into their home and took time for themselves to relax. The tension they had built up while in Chrom's company was palpable. Now, they were in their comfort zone and could simply settle down with their family and enjoy a warm meal Severa had gone through the trouble of preparing while Noire was busy and Robin and Lucina were out. After dinner, Robin opted to head to bed early so he could get a head start tomorrow for his new position as royal advisor.

When he disappeared at the top of the steps, Noire excused herself, citing that her experimenting had left her exhausted and decided to join Robin in his early slumber. Lucina and Severa simply stared at each other as Noire left. Both of them knew they would be on the couch for a little while today.

In the family's bedroom, Noire sat upon their large bed, wearing her favorite lime-green nightgown whilst she awaited Robin to finish bathing. The shy girl was very nervous about the results of her experiment. personality be without "Dark Noire"? It was only for tonight, but she hoped desperately that she was still the woman Robin fell in love with, otherwise tonight would mean nothing, even if she could enjoy it.

The door to the washroom opened with steam pouring out of the room with Robin stepping out, a towel wrapped around his midsection. Immediately he was greeted by Noire who tried to appeal to her husband in a position that she thought was enticing. She lay on her front, head resting on her hands, her sizable bust nearly exposed from the top of her nightgown and her legs raised up from behind her. She had seen Severa take this pose many times and thought she could try it out for once.

"Hey." Robin grinned when he caught a good look at Noire. Although he was still a little wet from his bath, he sat down on the bedside and gently pulled Noire into his arms.

"Um... Congratulations on your new position." Noire cuddled up to the white-haired man and stared into his smiling face. She rested her hand across his warm, wet chest and gave her own smile in response to his. "I was thinking that you and me could celebrate together alone tonight?"

Robin's only reply to his wife was leaning into her and placing a passionate kiss upon her pale lips. It was always nice to see Noire without her closed up shell, so eager to leave it behind and confront her needs and desires for herself. The girl returned the kiss with a heat inside of her, motivated more than never to share one night that belonged only to her and her lover.

The two immediately set out to initiate physical intimacy. Normally, Robin's style was more about foreplay and preparation, but Noire insisted on moving things along at a quicker pace today. He thought nothing of it initially, simply taking her urging as imaptient enthusiasm. He was still happy to oblige and tossed away the towel that covered his lower body as the two quickly dove underneath the covers of their bed.

Meanwhile, within the library, the glass bottle that held "Dark Noire" was inching dangerously close to the edge. The entire time it had been set in its place, the glowing red orb of malice had been ramming against the bottle's surface. Every single strike caused the bottle to shake andmove ever so slightly. The raw batch of emotion had tried to rejoin it's host body ever since its forceful separation and continued to bang against it's confinement walls for a way out. It never relented in its urgent quest to seek out its home again and the time and exhausting effort it had put into its action had finally lead to the bottle tipping over the top of the shelf and crashing to the floor, releasing the essence.

The very second it was freed, the glowing orb frantically darted from place to place, never once stopping. It moved with such blinding speed that if one were to blink, it would be out of their sight in a half-second. The ethereal manifestation had followed it's primal instincts and traveled with expedience to where it felt its other half was.

In the family bedroom, Robin and Noire were locked in tender love making. The shy girl dearly enjoyed the experience, feeling, for the first time ever, what it was like to truly be with a man without her other half interfering. The lack of change was not lost on Robin however, who took a moment to look his wife in the eye as he thrust into her.

"Noire, I noticed you haven't gotten violent with me yet."

"Y-Yes, I wanted for us to be together for once where I wouldn't turn into that monster." Noire tried to focus and answer as clearly as she could. She was mostly shutting all distractions out of her mind from the shivers of pleasure she felt radiate through her body with every strike against her womb.

Suddenly, the glowing orb that was Noire's other half darted into the room, managing to somehow travel through the closed wooden door. Without halting it's blinding speed, the fragment launched itself at the couple...

"Agh!"

For a moment, everything stopped. Noire quickly snapped back to reality when she no longer felt Robin's manhood assault her sensitive folds. Was that it? They had been going at it for a little while, but Robin was prone to lasting a little bit longer in bed.

"Robin?" The girl placed a hand at her love's cheek. His eyes were blank for a moment before they sparkled with life... and sharpened with hostility.

"Do you... have any idea what it was like...?" Robin growled darkly.

Noire swallowed from the mood changing so suddenly. What in the world just happened?

"Being confined... and restrained...?" Robin's eyes peered down at the girl with a terrifying look she had never seen from him before.

"I don't underst-"

"FOOL!" Robin immediately silenced Noire's response. "I AM THAT WHICH YOU DENY THE RIGHTFUL ADORATION AND LOVE OF OUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER! THE BLOOD AND THUNDER YOU STRIPED AWAY AND LEFT TO ROT IN SOLITUDE!"

Noire's pupils shrunk when she heard those grandiose words of "blood and thunder." Somehow, someway that she could not explain, Dark Noire had broken from it's bindings and found it's way to Robin, probably in a failed attempt to return to her own body.

"THE NERVE OF YOU! TO THINK YOU SO ARROGANT AS TO LOCK ME AWAY WHILE YOU HAVE OUR CHOSEN ONE TO YOURSELF!? HAVE YOU NOTHING TO SAY FOR THIS TREASON!?"

There was no amount of words that could sum up the amount of surreal that was in the room right now. As far as Noire was concerned, her and Dark Noire had coexisted. Everything either one said or did was recognized by the other, but to think her other half was not just another emotion, but a separate personality that she was actually communicating with was bordering madness. She was shocked to the point that words failed to come out of her mouth. She simply could not speak.

"SO YOU CHOOSE TO REMAIN SILENT, SELFISH CUR!? THEN I SHALL SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!"

Robin, or rather Dark Noire, immediately reached for the discarded towel not too far from the bed they occupied and removed Robin's cock from between Noire's legs and forced her onto her stomach. Noire was still in shock that she barely had time to register what was going on and before she knew it, somehow she managed to have her hands and legs hogtied with the towel being tightly fastened around her wrists and ankles. The reality of the situation hit Noire so hard that she almost yelled for help. However, her head was quickly shoved into the pillows of the bed by Robin's strong hand, silencing her.

"NOW YOU SEE WHAT I HAD SUFFERED THROUGH! TO BE ROBBED OF LIMBS AND VOICE, TRAPPED WITH NO HOPE OF FREEDOM! YOU WISHED TO HAVE OUR LOVE ALL TO YOURSELF, THEN REAP WHAT YOU SOW, WORM!"

Pushing Noire's face forward a bit more, Robin propped the bound girl's legs up, granting him visible access to her still slick pussy that had been robbed of attention. A wicked grin stretched across the possessed man's face and taking advantage of the position, roughly slammed his cock straight back into Noire's womanhood.

The shocked archer's eyes bulged as she felt the tender love that she previously enjoyed was replaced by this domineering, almost spiteful presence against her. The slow, methodical pumping that she enjoy was rough, fast and refused to allow her any sort of control. Added onto that, every rough thrust caused her forehead to lightly smack into the headboard of their bed. THe force of which was not painful, but it only served to make her feel tinier against her other half's dominance.

And yet, this brutal form of sex was admittedly something she was reluctantly coming around to enjoying. Whatever it was, something deep down within Noire found the idea of being utterly dominated and ruled over made her feel a sort of dark pleasure she never had before. She was being belittled and taken advantage of, and as odd as it sounded, she liked it! All her life, she had been beaten down and used for others benefits. Specifically the way her mother of the future would use her as a ginea pig for her less than savory hexes and curses which turned her into the wreck she percieved herself to be today.

However, the distinction lied within the context of the situation. Back then, it was something done to her out of misplaced hatred and served only to hurt her. Here, it was something that she inadvertently caused out of her own desire and was paying for it by somehow getting what she wanted in the end in an unexpected way. She knew deep down that Dark Noire would never try to hurt her other half. This was actually just its way of telling her that it wanted love from Robin just as much as she did did, and was providing it in an unfamiliar but still satisfactory fashion, and accidentally revealing a different side to her that she didn't even know she had.

Noire allowed this charade to continue, never wanting to give her darker ego the satisfaction of enjoying herself. She simply remained quiet and gratefully accepted her "punishment." In many ways, it seemed like a form of twisted punishment. The unrestrained force placed upon her head, the repeated and hard slam of Robin's hips against her nethers, and the inability to use her limbs all continued to please the girl rather than teach her any sort of lesson.

"HAH! YOU'VE NO WORDS LEFT!? PERHAPS MY METHODS HAVE INDEED SHOWN YOU OF YOUR INJUSTICE AGAINST YOUR OTHER HALF! NOW THEN, RECEIVE THAT WHICH YOU SO DESPERATELY SOUGHT AFTER AND REMEMBER MY ONSLAUGHT!"

Robin's pace quickened to an even faster degree. At this point, Noire was no longer bumping against the headboard, so uch as she was practically held there while Robin had his way with her. After continuing on for a blinding few seconds more, a powerful rush filled Noire's inner walls with the unfamiliar sticky mess of her husband's cum that she was unfamiliar with until this day.

After the whole rowdy event, the end result was akin to dousing a raging fire. Noire's inner excitement had died down shortly after having been filled. Her senses came down from an all-time high that she never experienced without her other persona taking over and felt such fulfillment from herself that she was nearly prepared to fall asleep with contentment right where she was, even with her bounds still in place.

Behind her, Robin panted at having been so drained from the activity. He was aware of the entire event but could not overpower the fragment of Noire from within him. "Oh Gods, Noire, I'm so sorry." He apologized while unraveling the knots of the towel that kept her arms and legs in check.

"That's alright. It was my fault all this happened anyway." Noire rolled onto her back and tenderly rubbed her wrists, happy to be able to use them again. "You see, I tried to use a hex to stop my other half from surfacing when we made love as it always does, because whenever that happens, it isn't 'me' that's with you and I'm not truly part of the experience.

"I see..." Robin lamented, holding Noire against his warm chest. "To think I used to figure you were into being the dominant one before. I never knew you felt that way."

"I'm sorry..." Noire looked away from Robin's gaze, unable to face him. "If I had thought of something better... you wouldn't have needed to go through that."

Robin tapped his chin for an answer. This was a very odd situation that he never thought a normal human being would even answer. "Hm... Well, it appears that your other half can be reasoned with, so... why not just alternate?

"What do you mean?" Noire was able to bring herself to face her husband upon his inquiry.

"I mean if you can invoke this other side of you, why not agree with it on times where each of you can have the floor during our time in bed together?"

The girl stopped to contemplate Robin's logic. She needed that other half of her, despite it's abrasive nature, but she also loved Robin and wanted not just to please him, but herself. Yet, due to the knowledge of Dark Noire also needing to be satisfied, perhaps a compromise could be made somehow.

"Okay, I'll try." Noire nodded. Part of her didn't believe that Robin was actually in support of her darker half in the first place. Whatever the case, she was glad that if nothing else, Robin still accepted and loved her, quirky mannerisms and all.

Robin beamed at Noire's agreement and made a promise that whichever Noire he needed to attend to on a particular night, he would give it his best.

Now, he just needed Noire to pull this obnoxious Dark Noire out of his body and return it to her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunch Break**

The early-mornings of Ylisstol were beginning to grow a bit colder with Summer officially at an end. Robin was busy at work, continuing to serve Chrom and making a decent living. It was tough at times. There were days when decisions had to fall on him that would ultimately affect the Halidom, but he took comfort in that he was simply an advisor. All of the bigger choices went through Chrom for the final say and if the present state of things were any indication, he was doing swimmingly.

Today of all days was a little slow with most of the recent issues having been resolved. Anything that required the Exalt or his attention were petty matters that could have been handled by the local Houses, only seeking to whine to Chrom for whatever reason. These were always the worst of days. Not only did it bring things to a drag and bore both men half to death, it was just grating on the soul to hear their complaints that really served no long term benefit to anyone.

It was just edging on the afternoon when Robin finished having a walk with Chrom and he dreaded having to attend more hearings with the other snobby nobles around.

"Chrom, I think I'm gonna take a break for a minute." Robin huffed as he rolled his head about and cracked his neck a few times.

"Fine by me. Let's continue all of this nonsense later. We'll need the energy for it..." Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Robin had it easy. At the end of his shift, he could go home for the day and not have to worry about all of this noble idiocy. For the Exalt himself, he would be hearing from all sides until nightfall, and sometimes long after that. Both men had gone their separate ways for now, Chrom going to the cellar to find a bottle of something to ease his nerves, and Robin retiring to his office to sit down and decompress.

Within the Grandmaster tactician's office, Robin sat comfortably in his large cushioned chair. Without his services being called on, he occupied himself with just having a nice good read. After he picked a choice from his shelf, he planted himself down on his chair, his boots up on his desk and cracked open his book.

He barely got four pages into the text before he heard a knock at his door. Part of him dreaded that it was Chrom telling him that his break was cut short.

"Come in." Robin called, refusing to leave his comfy seat.

His office doors opened wide, letting in one of his wives. Robin looked over the top of his book to see the familiar red twin-tails hanging from the beautiful had of his wife. Sauntering in and closing the door behind her, Severa walked up to Robin's desk. The Grandmaster tactician folded his book shut over his lap, but maintained his lax position.

"Severa. To what do I owe the honor today?"

"What? I can't visit the guy I love while he's at work?" The red-head crossed her arms, holding a small box in one hand.

"Of course you can visit... it's just that you never do. You know, because you sort of hate Chrom?"

Severa blew a raspberry in response to the accusation. "I don't hate the guy. I just really dislike him. Anyway, you left this at home. I thought about bringing it in for you since Lucina and Noire are out of commission today." Severa set down the box she had in her hands on Robin's desk.

"Ah, thank you, love. I forgot I left that." Robin removed his feet from his desk and opened the box Severa brought to him. Inside was a slice of his favorite; liver-and-eel pie, made special by Noire herself. "Thanks for dropping it off, Severa." Robin got up from his chair and leaned in to grant Severa a quick peck on the lips.

Severa walked around to the front of Robin's desk and sat upon the top, crossing one leg over the other and looked at Robin when he sat back down in his own chair. "So, aren't you going to ask why Lucina and Noire aren't up and out today?"

"I was, but then I felt that you would take offense to it and think I would preferred them over you today." Robin chuckled.

"Good, you're learning!" Severa tussled Robin's white hair from his smart response. "But there is a reason they've staying home today."

"I'm listening."

"Morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Robin repeated with a raised eyebrow. He continued to look at Severa with the same expression, awaiting to see if she would continue her explanation. Was it some sort of cold? Perhaps a virus of some sort? And why did it only affect them in the morning?

Severa shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head towards Robin in an attempt to draw forth some sort of expression. Robin's eyes darted from left to right as he tried to come up with some sort of answer. "Gawds, you can be so dense sometimes, you know that?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure what to respond with..." Robin sheepishly admitted.

Rolling her eyes, Severa hopped off the Grandmaster tactician's desk and sat on his lap, wrapping one arm around his back. She tried to maintain her stern look while Robin simply stared back dumbfounded as ever. "When women have morning sickness, it's usually a sign that they're pregnant. Duh."

Robin's expression quickly changed when Severa explained everything. "Oh!" He exclaimed. Thinking back, he remembered roughly four weeks ago, he and the aforementioned women were together one night while Severa was working a late shift, leaving only the three to enjoy themselves in her absence. If everything had lined up properly, then it made perfect sense considering how long ago this was.

"Yeah. 'Oh'." Severa deadpanned.

"I should have know something was amiss when they wouldn't get out of bed this morning..." Robin slapped a hand against his forehead. He couldn't believe he was even here. He wanted to be at home making sure his wives were fine despite their rough wake-up.

"Don't freak out over it. I've taken the day off to make sure they'll be okay." The red-head ran her fingers across her husband's white hair lovingly. Although Robin was the man she was married to, she still saw Noire and Lucina as equals of her love and would gladly care for them if Robin could not. They were her new family after all.

"But you know something..." Severa continued. "So far, it only leaves me as the odd girl out."

Robin sighed contentedly as his wife caressed his white locks. "I'll bet you're due any day now, Severa." He gently rested a hand on the girl's stomach and rubbed her affectionately.

"Maybe. But why don't we make extra sure of that?" Severa stood up from Robin's lap and leaned over his desk, presenting her backside to him. "Do me. Right here, right now." She commanded.

Robin was utterly taken aback by the red-head's demand. Ordinarily she would make a fuss over when and where she wanted to have sex, and to want to do it here was uncharacteristic of her. Then again, perhaps it wasn't. Knowing how Severa never really liked Chrom due to the unhealthy obsession he had inadvertently put her mother through, having sex with his adviser within his walls was, to her, an ultimate form of defiance, one that she would wholeheartedly indulge in at any time.

Conceded to his wife's will, Robin stood up from his chair and placed his hands right at Severa's hips. The twin-tailed girl went ahead and unbuckled her pants and pulled them down to her knees. She fully leaned her upper body over her husband's work space, presenting herself. She reached one hand between her ligs and gently pulled apart her labia with her index and middle finger, revealing her intimate opening.

Opening just the front of his pants, Robin allowed his stiffening cock to slip through his trousers. Leaning forward, he pushed himself deep within Severa's inviting folds and leaned over top of her back, whispering warm breaths into her ear. "What if Chrom walks in on us?"

"I don't care. As if he's going to fire you anyway." Severa shivered when she felt her ears being faintly teased by her husbands breath. In all honesty, she wouldn't give a single care in the world if Chrom saw them. Robin smiled devilishly at that sadistic thought. He gladly wanted to take advantage of the situation.

Both had to admit the thought of being seen was actually rather hot. Robin had even taken the time to go slow and steady, thrusting into Severa from behind with patience and an even rhythm that she met him with. Despite the girl's hot-headed attitude, she was more partial to a tender and slow loving, unlike her partners who loved it either fast and sloppy, or rough and littered with dirty talk.

The entire time they fucked atop the desk, every push caused everything to inch forward each time. Severa had been gripping onto the wooden structure to keep herself anchored and to give her support to meet every thrust from Robin with one of her own. The sound of the wooden pegs beneath them scraping against the floor was an unimportant nuisance to them while they continued.

The other problem was that some of the papers and documents on the desk had been falling off and fluttering to the floor, disorganizing everything and likely packing on an extra few minutes to the Grandmaster tactician's workload. Just about the only thing that didn't fall off were his lunch box and an ink well that he used for signing the now floord documents. Although it had been sliding across the top and almost threatened to crash to the floor. Stilll, they continued on, caring little for the minor consequences of what they did.

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke the entire mood, freezing the two lovers in place.

"Robin, do you have a moment?" A familiar voice called from the other side.

"Shit!" Severa cursed under her breath. Of all people that needed to ruin the moment, it had to be Chrom.

"Oh hell!" Robin panicked, quickly pulling out of Severa and rushing around the front of his esks to retrieve the papers that he had carelessly allowed to fall to the floor. The entire time, he had forgotten to stuff his erection away which was still free for all to see should they barge in right this second. Stacking the papers together, he haphazardly slammed them back down on his desk.

"Hello? Are you in, Robin?" Chrom called, knocking upon the door a few more times.

"J-Just a second!" While Robin was trying his best to look presentable, Severa crouched underneath the man's desk. Damn whatever thoughts she had in her head, the actual idea of being walked in on was scary as all hell! After straightening his hair that Severa mussed from running her fingers through it, he quickly sat back in his chair. He was surprised to see Severa hiding beneath it, but the girl signaled him to pull in closer so Chrom wouldn't be able to see her, and he did so without hesitation.

"Come in!" Robin called when he was positive he looked alright.

The large doors to Robin's office opened and the Exalt stepped inside with a look of utter exhaustion on his face. "Hey, do you have a minute?" He asked with a rare tone indicating Robin of just how tired he was.

"Sure, Chrom. What's going on?" Robin tried his best to sound and act professional. He was frazzled out of his mind right now and it took everything he had to not shiver from the shock alone.

Chrom took up a seat and slumped down into his chair, letting out a long exhale that he had been holding in forever to clear his mind. "I don't know about you, Robin, but today'ss agenda is beyond soul-crushing."

"Tell me about it. All of these nobles talking about sharing and distributing their wealth fairly amongst themselves with no regard for the people." The tactician remembered their previous conversation and tried his best to maintain that train of thought for as long as Chrom was here.

"Exactly!" Chrom threw his arms up in surrender. "You would think these people would care about their fellow Ylisseans, but why bother paying attention to what doesn't put coin in your pocket, right?"

While the two men conversed, Severa was growing impatient with the whole affair. Here she was stuck underneath this damn desk waiting for these to to finished having their gossip club so she could go back to having sex with her husband. A thought rang in her head of how to make this meeting move along, granting an almost evil smile to the red-head. While Chrom and Robin continued to talk, Severa leaned forward into Robin's lap. He had neglected to hide his still swollen erection which now was in fulll sight. It was practically covered in the scent of her pussy and it drove the mercenary absolutely mad. Licking her lips generously, Severa leaned foward, wrapping her mouth around her husband's manhood.

Above the desk, Robin shot up from his previously lax position of resting his head on his hand while talking to Chrom. He nearly lost track of the conversation while feeling Severa begin to work her tongue.

"U-um... Yeah, so what else do we have to deal with...?" Robin asked.

"Ah, if I remember, some fool was asking about assimilation with the royal treasury, so I said-"

"Stooop!" Robin whispered a bit too loudly.

"What was that?" Chrom stared at the now twitchy tactician.

"Uh... um. What I mean was... We should just... stop having an audience for the day, yeah? We know it's just a bunch of pompous blue bloods with unimportant issues that concern no one." Robin wiped a sleeve over his now sweating forhead.

"Are you alright? Your face is turning red." Chrom pointed at his friend's face.

"Never b-better!"

Below, Severa nearly struggled to keep a laugh built up when she heard how this conversation devolved so fast. She continued to bob her head up and down Robin's shalft, seeing how long he could take.

"Can we not just... knock off all this nonsense? Robin asked.

"We could in theory, but it wouldn't reflect very wll on us." Chrom replied. "Are you sure you're alright? You're starting to sweat."

Severa took this golden opportunity to grab Robin's family jewels through his pants with an open palm.

"No!" Robin grunted with gritted teeth.

The Exalt's eyes carried a look of surprise in then when he heard that outburst. "You're not? Tell me, what's the matter?"

Matters only reached their high point when Robin felt Severa's work upon him was quickly bringing out a climax from him. This was quite possibly the most disgraceful thing he could have ever done in front of his friend.

"Chrom, I..." He struggled to continue. "I... think I need to take the rest of the day off."

"That figures. You look like you're burning up." Chrom stood up from his chair and approached the tactician.

'Oh Gods, what is he doing...?' Robin thought dreadfully. If he got any closer, he would surely know what was happening. Chrom reached a hand over and pressed his palm against Robin's forehead.

"Gods, you really are burning up!"

Robin's teeth were grinding as he felt Severa continuing to tease him under his desk. He was not going to last long if she kept this up.

"Perhaps it's best if you did take today off. The last thing either of us need is for us to fall ill." Chrom stated while rubbing his sweaty palm off on his pants. "Why not just have tomorrow off as well, and send me a letter in the morning after if you're feeling up to getting back to work, alright?"

"Yeah. Sure." Robin answered, nearly failing to maintain a rough moan. Afterwards, Chrom excused himself from Robin's office and shut the door behind him. All the while, Severa refused to stop blowing her husband. After waiting for so long, Robin released a long breath that he kept inside and reached a hand under the table to grip at Severa's head, holding her in place as he came his built up load directly into her throat.

Slumping back in his chair, Robin looked upon Severa's smug grin as she picked herself up from the floor. Her pants were still somewhat ajar from earlier, though she quickly fixed that once she was on her feet.

"Severa? You are all kinds of crazy." Robin panted. His heart was still racing from the whole ordeal.

"Hmph. I prefer to think of myself as... adventurous." The red-head flipped her right pony-tail with her hand in a haughty fashion. "Besides, it looks like I got you the rest of the day off, and tomorrow. So you can either sit there and complain about it, or we can rush home right now and finish what we started. Or if you want a third option, we can just finish up right here." Severa smiled viciously after her last sentence and began to unbutton her pants again.

Robin quickly shot up from his chair and gripped Severa's hands "Please, no. My nerves can only take so much for one day."

"Then let's get going." Severa re-gripped Robin's hand hands and hastilly began to pull him towards the exit of his office, though he remembered to grab his lunch from off his desk before his wife had nearly pulled his arm off dragging him to the doors.


End file.
